


Heart Hope

by cherryredriots



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, Fluff, Marriage, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Weddings, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryredriots/pseuds/cherryredriots
Summary: Adora has some pre-wedding jitters.Bow and Glimmer help.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Heart Hope

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am so hopefully it's at least enjoyable!! catradora has completely taken over my brain since i bingewatched the whole series just a few days ago!

"C'mon, Adora! Everyone's waiting for you outside," Glimmer calls as she opens the door to her room, a preoccupied Bow saddled with their cooing newborn in tow behind her.

Adora sighs, adjusting her tiara for the hundredth time in the mirror. "I need a minute," she mumbles under her breath, tugging on a strand of hair. She inspects it, teeth digging into her lower lip, and decides it looked better before and sets out to recreate the previous look.

Small hands pluck the offending strand from her hand and, with lithe fingers, braid it into a crown effortlessly. Glimmer spends a moment combing her fingers through the rest of Adora's loose hair, then nods to herself, seemingly satisfied. "I don't know what you're so worried for, you and Catra are already practically married."

"I just," Adora sighs again, eyes wandering over to the window where all of Bright Moon stretches out below them, "don't want to mess this up."

The hands that were just in Adora's hair are now settling on her shoulders, turning her in her seat. "Adora, listen to me very carefully. You have been through the worst of the worst and came out the other side, together. It's been a long road, but you're finally by each other's sides! Don't let doubt and fear stop you from getting the love and happiness you've worked so hard for."

"Yeah!" Bow chimes in, turning his attention from his daughter who is wrapping her chubby hands around his fingers. "Plus you guys are soulmates! There's nothing you can't handle!"

Suddenly, with a flash of shimmering light, little Angella teleports from where she was happily bobbing in her father's arms to Adora's lap, making grabby hands for her godmother with wide, sparkling eyes. Adora coos at her and lifts her up, nuzzling her and giving her nose a quick kiss before handing the baby into Glimmer's waiting arms.

"She's getting better every day!" Adora praises, an easy smile finding its place on her face. It's the first all day and the thought makes Adora cringe. Today is supposed to be the happiest day of her life, but instead, she's left with anxiety eating away at her. "Are you sure I can do this?" she asks, quieter as she rubs one of her bare arms, the white fabric of her dress softly rustling with the movement.

"Adora, you turn into an 8-foot tall magical warrior with a few simple words and defeated Horde Prime. I'm pretty sure marriage will be a piece of cake. But," she switches which hip Angella is situated on, "if you're really getting cold feet, I can teleport us all to one of the beaches in Mystacor. Aunt Casta would cover for us."

Shaking her head, Adora lets out a soft sigh. "No, I think I'm ready now. I think Catra has waited for me for long enough."

"There's our girl!" Bow and Glimmer both cheer, making Angella giggle and clap.

"Thanks, guys." Adora stands and closes the distance between them, wrapping them up in a crushing hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We love you too," they both reply, squeezing hard.

After Adora takes a few moments to bask in the warm, content glow of her best friends, she detaches herself and they all make their way out of Glimmer's room towards the main hall.

Outside of the hall's double doors stands Catra, pacing back and forth with her arms crossed. The moment her eyes land on their group, all the tension in her body melts away and a smile blooms on her face.

"Hey, Adora," Catra sighs contentedly as she reaches out to her fiancée. "You coming?"

Adora returns the smile and places her hand in Catra's. "Of course."

Hand in hand, they push open the doors of the hall and cross the threshold.

An eager hush settles over the crowd as the music begins to play and the two brides approach the altar, beautifully decorated with bright flowers provided by a very enthusiastic Perfuma.

Amongst the crowd, Adora catches sight of Perfuma and Scorpia holding hands, both looking stunning in dresses that drag the ground. Mermista and Sea Hawk sit close together, legs pressed against one another as they gossip quietly. Bow's dads sit near the back, Lance already dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief before the ceremony has even begun. Frosta stands proud next to her ice sculpture of Adora and Catra's first dance at the Princess Prom, arms crossed and grinning wide. Entrapta catches Adora's eye and she waves with a pigtail, apparently tinkering with something in her seat to quell the boredom of waiting. 

"You look amazing," Adora breathes out once they reach their places.

"You don't look half bad either," Catra quips back, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Adora intertwines their hands and pulls them up to kiss Catra's knuckles before turning to King Micah, signaling him to start the ceremony.

And there, in front of their friends, their _family_ , they take a vow. A vow just as strong, just as sure as their vow they made long ago to take care of each other. A vow to always love and cherish each other, to stay by each other's side through thick and through thin. A vow to never let the sands of time wear away at their love. A vow to move forward and meet the future head-on, together as one.

A vow to stay, always stay.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cherryredriots) if you'd like!!


End file.
